


Un fiato

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Eppure, lo sente dietro di sé. La precisione della scena nel quale lui è immerso lo colpisce in ogni secondo, in ogni anfratto del suo spirito. In ogni goccia di attenzione - e desiderio.





	Un fiato

***Titolo:** Un fiato  
***Fandom:** 19 Days  
***Personaggi:** Mo GuanShan, He Tian  
***Prompt:** _Malizioso_  
***Parole:** 715

  
  
  


Lo sente, dietro di sé; picchietta la punta del dito contro lo schermo, e quella falce di unghia appena appena troppo lunga produce quel ticchettio veloce che scandisce il ritmo della sua scrittura. Non si tratta di qualche messaggio a una ragazza senza nome e senza volto, oppure il flirt capace di una vecchia conoscenza che non si è ancora stancata del suo carattere traballante, lui non fa mai questo genere di cose quando è in compagnia di Mo. Ma nell’aprire l’anta del frigo, si è ricordato di aver finito la bottiglia di Coca Cola quel pomeriggio a pranzo, e di non essere uscito più a comprare nulla - bastano davvero pochi click e un corriere, nel giro di un quarto d’ora, rimedierà a questa mancanza.  
Magari assieme a qualche patatina al gusto di peperone o di manzo arrosto, magari pure assieme a qualche altro snack dolce che gli offrirà solo in un secondo momento.  
Seduto al tavolo chiaro, i polpacci che si incrociano sotto la sedia che sta occupando mollemente e la punta del piede destro che asseconda il ricordo di una vecchia canzone molto famosa, tutta nella sua testa, rivolge al proprio cellulare un’espressione via via sempre più soddisfatta, specialmente quando mette nel carrello della spesa anche una seconda bottiglia di bibita, convinto che dovrà condividerla per oltre un pasto.  
La luce lo illumina dall’alto, arriva da una lampada appesa al soffitto che cala, cala attraverso un lungo cavo, e si apre in un cono di vetro, molto elegante.  
Mo GuanShan prende il manico della padella, dove soffrigge metà porro e quasi un’intera cipolla, e con un gesto lesto smuove tutto il contenuto e lo ribalta, lo rivolta, lo fa rosolare per bene in ogni lato. Ha tagliato le verdure e la carne, deve aspettare ancora qualche secondo prima di aggiungere il tutto e condirlo con la salsa di soia, lasciarlo riposare assieme alle spezie e quindi finire il tutto.  
Eppure, lo sente dietro di sé. La precisione della scena nel quale lui è immerso lo colpisce in ogni secondo, in ogni anfratto del suo spirito. In ogni goccia di attenzione - e desiderio.  
Forse è perché ormai è entrato in quella casa così tante volte che può tracciare i dettagli più precisi senza possibilità di errore. Il numero delle sedie, l’inclinatura del tavolo, quanti passi distanziano il salotto dall’angolo cottura e quanto deve allungare il braccio in alto per riuscire a toccare il lampadario, sulla punta delle dita. Cose che, in tutto, smettono di essere in sua presenza.  
Basta un fiato di He Tian per riempire la stanza e annullare qualsiasi cosa.  
Mo prende dapprima i peperoncini tagliati piccoli, sul tagliere a lato. Si ferma, sospeso in aria, quando l’altro ragazzo gli parla veloce.  
-Non troppo piccante, per favore.  
Immagina la sua lingua arrotolarsi contro il palato, tra le guance che modellano il sorriso; stringe la presa, e fa un verso di irritazione spontaneo. Ma lascia metà del contenuto del proprio pugno su quel tagliere.  
Non si accorge del tempo che passa: sussulta quando sente la sedia del ragazzo strisciare, lui alzarsi e venirgli incontro, verso la schiena che gli rivolge. Mo si blocca un istante, in un’aspettativa silenziosa e irriconoscibile, che saprà benissimo giustificare come istinto di sopravvivenza.  
La verità è che vuole essere mangiato.  
Da sopra la sua spalla, lui ride e sorride ancora.  
-Che buon odore…  
Non dice di cosa - lo fa apposta, come sempre, a lasciare tutto in sospeso. Spinge, spinge, ma poi lascia l’ultima mossa a lui, come quelle carezze che scorrono sul torace ma si fermano sul ventre, a stimolare zone morbide e placide, accoglienti.  
Crea un’aspettativa che trasforma il suo sentimento da innocente a qualcosa di più maturo ed egoista, malizia ingenua e che pretende.  
Mo gli abbaia contro qualche improperio, nel tentativo di allontanarlo da sé. Intossicante, lo percepisce al di sopra di ogni profumo.  
Si scambiano uno sguardo per sbaglio, perché cercando di dargli una spallata Mo volta il busto e gira il volto nella sua direzione, quasi che con lo sguardo potesse comunicargli un fastidio inesistente. Eccolo di nuovo a schernirlo, il maledetto.  
Troppo lontano. Troppo vicino.  
Il campanello suona e He Tian va a recuperare la propria spesa lasciandolo da solo, finalmente, per qualche secondo.  
Mo respira fintanto che può.


End file.
